We are searching for messenger RNA's that are differentially expressed during the lifespan of mice. Our approach to this analysis is to make cDNA libraries from young (3 month) and old (27 month) mice from the GRC colony. These libraries will be compared by hybridization techniques to see what RNA messages are present in high copy in the library but not in another. The structure and tissue-specific expression of these messages will then be examined.